charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the First Season and the first episode of the series. Summary THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET YOU FREE..... - Phoebe discovers The Book of Shadows in the attic and, when she reads the spell on the first page, their witchly powers are activated. The sisters must band together to battle dark forces of the supernatural world. Plot To be completed and transcript to be added.... Teaser 'Salem, 1692 (Flashback)' *Melinda Warren foresees the prophecy of the charmed ones. *Melinda Warren is killed by the town's people and exposed as a witch. Act One 'April 4, 2008 (Present Day)' *Grams has bought a new camera and takes a picture of the sisters, which turns out to be the picture in which the three sisters move closer together. The sisters get in a squabble, much to Grams' annoyance. *That Night, Grams talks to Patty's ghost, and is concerned about the sisters' constant arguing. * Grams hides the Book of Shadows in a trunk, picks up a potion bottle, and locks the attic door behind her. She never uses the potion, however; she collapses from a massive heart attack and falls down the stairs. 'October 14, 2008 (Six Months Later') *A stormy night and a full moon finds a woman, chants an incantation as a man skulks outside. The man sneaks in and stabs the woman. *Piper Halliwell rushes in from the rain after a job interview while her older sister, Prue, is trying to fix the chandelier. Piper's boyfriend, Jeremy Burns, sent her a bottle of port; Piper thinks it's just what she needs to win a chef's job at a restaurant. Piper spots their old Spirit Board sitting on the table; Prue found it earlier. It has a cryptic message on the back from their mother, saying that "The Power of Three will set them free". Prue suggests that they send it to their younger sister, Phoebe, thinking it'll help get her out of what she sees as her current aimless path. Piper thinks Prue is being too hard on Phoebe, and thinks she's coming around. The pointer on the Spirit Board moves, unseen by Prue and Piper. Act Two *Piper and Phoebe play with the spirit board. Phoebe realizes the letters spell out "attic". Just then, all the lights in the manor go out. * Phoebe finds the Book of Shadows. TO BE CONTINUED.... Act Three TO BE CONTINUED.... Act Four TO BE CONTINUED.... Epilogue * Andy shows up at the manor the next day and asks Prue out. Prue demurs, saying her life has gotten "complicated." Piper and Phoebe listen in. Prue tells them she doesn't know if witches can date. Piper says that witches usually get the best guys. Andy notices Phoebe is holding the cat, and casts a skeptical glance before heading out. Prue reminds them that everything will be different from now on, and that they have to stick together. As the sisters head back into the manor, Prue winks at the door, and it swings closed behind them. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Ted King as Andy Trudeau *Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison *Dorian Gregory as Daryl Morris *Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt (cameo) Recurring Cast *Terry O'Quinn as Yellow Eyed Man *Penny Halliwell *Patty Halliwell (cameo as a spirit) '' *Melinda Warren ''(flashback only) Guest Cast *Jeremy Barnes *Roger *Unknown Witch Trivia *This is the first episode of Charmed 2.0 *The Opening Teaser of the series opens to a flashback to 1692 with Melinda Warren, who foresees the coming Prophecy of the Charmed Ones. *This is the only episode of the series where Penny Halliwell is actually alive, as she dies in the beginning of the episode before the Pilot jumps forward six months later. *This episode features the first appearances of both Leo and Yellow Eyed Man, both appear in cameo roles with no lines. It also marks the first mentions of both Pamela and Bill, although they are not mentioned by name. Continuity *The Sisters receive there powers on the night of the full moon. However Phoebe learns there powers are at its peak on All Hollows Eve, which occurs two weeks later. *The Melinda Warren that Phoebe saw as a spirit or ghost on the night she first got her powers, will be confirmed in The Witch of Salem to not be the real Melinda, but merly a projection of to warn and guide new witches. *The night after Prue, Piper and Phoebe first vanquished Jeremy is revisited in Charmed Again Part Two in a flashback. *The Hex that Yellow Eyed Man was putting on Mellisa in this episode, before Jeremy called was YED's plan to try and make the sisters vulnerable to give up their powers if a loved one died. This idea would be used again in a later season, when he targets previous innocents the Charmed Ones saved, killing them one by one. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes